Pretty Perfect Porcelain Doll
by Comatose Overdose
Summary: Ulquiorra looks like a doll, but he's treated horribly by Aizen. All Grimmjow can do is watch as Ulquiorra continuously goes back to him... that.... That chocolate haired demon! Series of poems, centering around the idea. All GrimmUlqui or AiUlqui.
1. Ulquiorra's Colors

This will be a series of poems, probably three 'cause that's what I've already got written... All of them fall into to pairings : Kinda fluffy GrimmUlqui or pretty dark, evil, hateful AiUlqui...I kinda toture poor Ulqui-chan... I don't even know why... Then again, I have always ad the tendency to torture the ones I love the most... ( feel bad for my future children?)

Pretty, Perfect, Porcelain Doll

#1: Ulquiorra's Colors

Ebony hair,

Ivory skin,

Emerald eyes,

Tourmaline tongue.

-

So perfect,

So flawless,

So beautiful,

So tantalizing.

-

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

Oh, how fragile you look.

_(It's deceiving)_

-

Soft ebony silk

Framing that face

Marked by those sorrowful jade tears.

-

Pure ivory glass skin,

Breakable, yet not

_(Or is it?)_

Marked by the sign of the fourth

-

Emotionless emerald eyes

_(Show some feeling!)_

Giant glowing orbs

Pools of green I lose myself in so often…

-

Lovely tourmaline tongue

Delicious and pink…

Why do you only use it on him?

_(Share with __**me**__)_

_-_

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll

How I wish you were mine…

_(Why aren't you?)_

-

Instead of loving me,

You love him….

That despicable chocolate-haired demon…

_(Why?!)_

-

That self-proclaimed god

With a superiority complex

You're his little slave.

_(Don't be)_

-

Don't you see?

_(Please do!)_

He's using you

And your colors….

_(They'd look better with mine…)_

-

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

Why don't you realize what you're doing?

_(Please… see what's really happening…)_

-

Ebony hair,

Ivory skin,

Emerald eyes,

Tourmaline tongue…

-

Raven black,

Sheet white,

Forest green,

Bubblegum pink…

_(Beautiful)_

-

Ulquiorra,

Keep your colors away

Away from the man of deceit,

The color of mud…

_(Before he steals them from you…)_

-

I see you stagger,

Going back to your room,

But you collapse…

I catch you

_(He's hurt you again)_

-

You're covered in blood,

The scarlet shielding Ivory from sight.

_(Why didn't you hear my warning?)_

-

He's replacing your colors,

One by one he'll destroy the originals…

Ivory's already dead.

_(No…)_

-

Your ebony is fading,

Turning gray,

Your torture by his hand will be your demise…

Ebony is dead.

_(No.)_

-

Your emerald's growing dull,

Your eyes half-lidded

It won't be long until those orbs are vacant…

Emerald is dead

_(No!)_

-

Your tourmaline is concealed

Your mouth closed,

Death's too close for comfort…

Tourmaline is dead.

**(**_**NO!**_**)**

-

Pretty, perfect porcelain doll,

Why did you have to die?

(I love you)

-

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll

I'll make sure that demon pays.

(I love you)


	2. You're Mine

In Aizen's POV.

* * *

**Pretty, Perfect, Porcelain Doll**

**_#2: Your Mine_**

* * *

My pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

You belong to me.

I hope you don't forget that.

x

I see the way you look at him.

You love him,

But you know you're not allowed to.

x

You're mine.

x

My pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

I created you.

I hope you remember that.

x

I see the way he looks at you

He loves you

But he knows there's nothing he can do.

x

You're mine.

x

My pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

I'll break you.

I'll watch you as you writhe.

x

You're underneath me.

I love it.

I want to watch you bleed.

x

You're mine.

x

My pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

I'll destroy you.

I'll watch your blood puddle around you.

x

You simply watch as I leave you lying there.

You simply watch as I dress myself.

He stares as I throw you out.

He stares as I kick you.

I look on as you lay there.

I look on as you curl up.

I look on as his face stays twisted in shock.

I look on as he runs towards you.

x

My pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

You're dying.

x

You try to crawl to him,

You want him to hold you.

I hate it!

x

You belong to me!

Your _mine!_

_x_

My pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

If I can't have you,

No one can.

x

I pick you up by your throat,

He stares in horror,

I look on as he screams.

He tries to stop me…

x

It's too late.

x

_**YOU'RE MINE!**_

**_x_**

I let you drop to the floor,

Not breathing at all.

I look on as he catches you.

He has tears in his eyes.

x

You're mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know that sucked ass. Not nearly as good as the first. Oh well. Bye.

-Coma-dose


	3. You Weren't So Perfect After All

In Aizen's POV. Again.

* * *

Pretty, Perfect, Porcelain Doll

#3:You Weren't So Perfect After All

* * *

You sit there with your eyes so clear,

Your face framed by that ebony hair.

x

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

I love how you stand so tall.

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

I can't wait for you to fall.

x

You stand there with your eyes unclear,

Your face turned down and hidden by that ebony hair.

x

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

I can't wait for you to fall.

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

Your back's against the wall.

x

You stay there with your eyes full of tears,

Your face twisted in pain, my hands I n that ebony hair.

x

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

Your back's against the wall.

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

It's my name that you call.

x

You lay there with your eyes so clear,

Your face framed by that ebony hair.

x

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

It's my name you _used_ to call.

Pretty, perfect, porcelain doll,

You weren't so perfect after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah… I'm putting this as complete, but I'm gonna try to think of a catchy one from Grimmjow's POV. Bye for now.

-Coma-dose


End file.
